


En garde!

by resthefuture



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei is kinda bitch, F/M, Jaime Lannister is a walking cliché or maybe not?, Modern Westeros, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resthefuture/pseuds/resthefuture
Summary: Brienne Tarth has to deal with unpleasant situations involving university sport funding and this Jaime Lannister boy.





	1. Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I'm deeply sorry for my English. I'm not a native speaker though I love to read and watch almost everything in English, my writing sucks. So I guess the grammar is everything but perfect as well as my vocabulary. 
> 
> For the purpose of the story the character's age is:  
> Robert and Ned are 22.  
> Jaime, Cersei, Brienne, Bronn, Addam and Margery are 21.  
> Tyrion, Pia and Pod are 20.
> 
> P.S.: The term En garde! comes from French and it's used in fencing to take a defensive position :)

‘Miss Tarth, as I already told you, there is nothing else I can do,’ dean Smith said.  
‘I understand-‘ Brienne wanted to say something, but Smith cut her off.  
‘Thank you for your visit, Miss Tarth,’ he said with gentle smile and showed her the way out from his office.

Brienne didn’t even bother to say something. She was so mad. He didn’t even listen what she wanted to say. Brienne left his office trying as fast as possible to get out of the Main Building. She opened the door sharply and suddenly realized she hit somebody.

‘Oh, I’m really sorry,’ she said trying to figure out what happened to the person. When he raised his head, Brienne froze. No! _Not him!_  
‘Wench, it’s you again!’ Jaime said. ‘Must be already two weeks since you’ve attempted to kill me,’ referring to the last time when she accidentally stepped on his foot in the cafeteria. She rolled her eyes. He was making such a big deal of it.  
‘I’ve said I’m sorry, Lannister,’ she snapped. ‘You should watch were you going!’ Brienne said.  
‘Wow, no need to be so annoying, wench. What’s eating you this time?’ he asked as he run his hand through his hair.  
‘You want to know what’s eating me? It’s the stupid jocks squad of yours!’ she said. She hates these guys from the soccer team. Just because they won the last championship they expect the whole university will cherish them. And of course, Jaime Lannister as a captain of the team, is the most irritating among them.

He looked confused. ‘C’mon wench, we didn’t speak in the last two weeks. Surely, my team is not that annoying,’ he said defensively.  
‘I can assure it is!’ she snapped. ‘Can you just move out of my way? I’m in a hurry’ she asked him to move away from the door.  
‘As you wish, wench,’ he said with the stupid smirk on his face as he stepped away. She already gave up trying to convince him not to call her wench. Absolutely impossible idea.

She headed toward the brown brick building which was situated in the eastern part of King’s Landing University campus. Brienne walked in and immediately smelled the mix of sweat, leather and magnesium. The scent of gym she loved. Brienne passed several doors when she finally found the place she was looking for.

_KLU FENCING CLUB_

‘Hey, Bri!’ she heard Pod’s voice when she opened the door. ‘How did it go?’ he asked curiously.  
‘Smith told me since it’s just the two of us, with me being the head of fencing club, it makes you the only member so that we no longer meet the requirements to be considered as a university sports club,’ Brienne informed him. ‘Which means no financial support as well as no place to train.’

‘So, we’re fucked,’ Pod summed up their situation.  
‘Yeah, pretty much. We need at least three members, but right now it’s just you and me,’ Brienne was upset. She understood the sport club should have more member than two, but it wasn’t her fault nobody, except Pod, was interested in fencing. Try-outs for soccer and football teams were always so crowded. _Stupid ball sports._ Of course, most guys wanted to get there, if not soccer and football, then basketball, baseball or volleyball were still better option. Nobody cared for fencing. As for the girls, it was even worse. She never met anyone as annoying as the cheerleading squad.

‘We can try again to find somebody-‘ Pod suggested but Brienne cut him off.  
‘We tried everything, Pod. We were looking for more people the whole past year. Perhaps it’s time to give up.’

xxxx

Jaime unlocked the door and put down his bag on the floor. Thursdays were always challenging for him. Lectures from nine to three, quick lunch break and then soccer practise. Hungry as hell with the thought of long shower, he entered the kitchen.

‘My dear brother, how are you doing?’ Cersei asked him while scrolling her phone. Jaime looked around and he spotted black-haired guy sitting on the sofa. If he hated something about sharing the apartment with his siblings, it was a constant presence of his sister’s stupid boyfriend.  
‘Good,’ he nodded. Cersei opened the fridge and took bottle of water.  
‘Lannister,’ Robert said without bothering to look at Jaime and kept watching the game ‘ in TV.

 _Such an idiot as always._ Jaime always thought the hostility between football and soccer teams was ridiculous. Until his sister started going out with the quarterback. Robert Baratheon was indeed pain in the ass. __  
As he entered the second floor of their penthouse he heard voice coming from the left bedroom. ‘You look tired,’ Tyrion said book in one hand and glass of wine in another.  
‘Well, I’m. I just want to get showered and watch a new episode of A Dance with Dragons,’ Jaime said.  
‘Yeah, I just finished it a few minutes ago. This was a really good one-‘ Tyrion started but Jaime interrupted him.  
‘Oh, shut up, Tyrion. No spoilers!’ his younger brother smiled as Jaime went to his room.

After the shower, he opened his laptop. He should be working on his paper for professor Luwin’s class. But _Golden Company and its position in international trade_ was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Jaime just sat down in his comfortable armchair and watched his favourite show. Just few minutes after the closing credits, his phone buzzed.

_Wanna grab a drink tonight?_

Jaime was typing negative reply when he heard the laughter and voices of at least five people downstairs. _Looks like Cersei and Robert invited some people over. More precisely, the football team members,_ Jaime realized when he heard Ned Stark’s and Sandor Clegane’s voices.

 _Yeah. Who else is going?_ Jaime replied.

 _Just me and Marbrand. Take your brother with you if. Can’t wait to hear more embarrassing stories about your childhood._ Bronn texted back in few moments.

 _Oh god_ , Jaime smiled to himself. Tyrion loved to tell humiliating stories about his big brother to entertain the crowd. Jaime didn’t like it, obviously. But Bronn and Addam always treated Tyrion nicely which cannot be said about everyone at the university.

 _8pm at Onion Knight’s?_ Jaime asked for sure.

 _Yup!_ came the answer.

Onion Knight’s was pub a few minutes by walk from the KLU campus and for that reason, it was mostly crowded by students. The owner and bartender in one person, Davos was a nice guy. Being a fan of their soccer team, he exchanged few words with the guys while pouring the beers for them.

‘Guys, ten o’clock,’ Addam said quietly while finishing his second glass, ‘Do you know them?’ Tyrion and Bronn immediately looked in the direction. Two girls, both tall and slim with brown hair just sat next to the bar.  
‘Oh, I don’t, but I would reaaaally like to,’ Bronn said, clearly amazed by the two beautiful girls.  
‘The taller one on the left with blue dress is Margaery Tyller. The other one is called Pia,’ Tyrion informed them. Both Addam and Bronn looked at him suspiciously.  
‘How’s that you know nearly every girl around?’ Addam asked curiously.  
‘When you are an imp with not many friends you have enough time to stalk all girls in Facebook student groups,’ he smiled. When he saw Bronn’s annoyed face, he continued, ‘Margery is in my Valyrian language class and Pia,’ he looked at Jaime, ‘she kinda has a crush on Jaime, so I remembered her.’ Addam and Bronn looked at him. Jaime wanted to kill his brother. He knew they’re not going to let it go.  
‘Of course, she has a crush on you. I don’t understand that! Why all the girls like you? Just because you are rich and captain of the team?’ Addam complained.  
‘If it was for that, they would all loved me as well,’ Tyrion said.  
‘Oh, shut up. You’re the president of the debate club, you think _that_ will impressed girls?’ Bronn laughed.  
‘Nah, it’s because I’m handsome,’ Jaime said with grin on his face. ‘They just can’t resist my charm, you know,’ he teased his friends.  
‘Did you slept with her?’ Bronn nodded at Pia.  
‘No,’ Jaime shook his head.  
‘Why the hell not? She is gorgeous and probably blind if she likes you instead of me,’ Bronn said and Jaime laughed. ‘Which makes her perfect for fucknchuck,’ he continued.  
‘She is just too,’ Jaime tried to find the good word for it, ‘boring. Like the rest of cheerleaders.’  
‘You’re just helpless,’ Addam sighed.

xxxx

Brienne didn’t go often to the pubs, but she was just in the mood for it today. With no classes on Friday, she’s free to stay here as long as she wants.  
‘Careful with that,’ Davos pointed at her third glass of gin-tonic.  
‘I’m fine!’ she snapped.  
‘Bri,’ he heard Pod’s voice. She looked at her friend face. She didn’t want to be rude, but she was so angry.  
‘I’m sorry,’ she said to the bartender.  
‘Rough day?’ he asked politely and Brienne nodded.

‘Wench!’ suddenly she heard the voice. She turned to see the Lannister with the damn smirk on his face. _Oh, seven hells! What is he doing here?_  
‘What are you doing here?’ he asked the same question she was asking herself. ‘I didn’t know you were such a drinker,’ he pointed on a couple of empty glasses in front of her. ‘Another round, please,’ he said to Davos while leaning against the bar.  
‘Oh, fuck off, Lannister,’ she snapped at him. Jaime looked at her with surprise. He had never heard her curse like that.  
‘What happened?’ he asked the two of them when he saw the disappointment on their faces. He didn’t know her companion very well, wench didn’t pay much attention to his presence, just absentmindedly stared at her drink.  
‘Mind your own business, Lannister!’ she snapped at him. Jaime never really understood why she hated him so much. He remembered their first meeting as it was yesterday. In the end of his first year, he was elected as a captain of soccer team because Stannis graduated that year. Brienne Tarth replaced Barristan Selmy in the fencing club so that she was at the traditional sport council of KLU. Of course, he had noticed her before. With her 6.3 feet and muscular shoulders she was quite exceptional. During that council she declared it’s not fair that small clubs, such as archery, table tennis and of course, _fencing_ , didn’t get as much money from the university as other clubs. That’s why, Jaime thought, she hated him though he had never heard her speak so sharply to Robert or the Frey guy from the lacrosse team.

‘We don’t have enough members in fencing club,’ Pod interrupted his thoughts, ‘so the uni won’t give us any money for competitions and equipment and we need to move out from the gym for the stupid badminton players,’ Pod sighed deeply.  
‘How many members you need?’ Jaime asked.  
‘We need at least three people, now we’re just two weirdos who like to fence,’ Pod ordered another beer. ‘Stupid rules! Of course, we don’t have so many members as baseball, soccer or football, it’s not a team sport, for fuck’s sake!’ he got upset. Jaime understood his anger. If KLU turned down the soccer team, he would go crazy from boredom.  
‘Not that you care,’ wench said to him and she took a sip.

‘Heey!’ Bronn shouted at him from their table. ‘What’s going on, Lannister? I’m thirsty!’

xxxx

‘Hangover?’ Pod asked her as they packed the cords from the closet. Brienne looked at him. She was not a heavy drinker, usually takes three beers to get her tipsy. She didn’t even know how many drinks she had yesterday. ‘A bit,’ she confessed.  
‘Well, we can finish this tom-‘ Pod suggested but Brienne cut him off.  
‘I want to finish it today,’ she told him sadly. Pod looked at her. A little distraction would be fine for her.  
‘Maybe we can go to cafeteria see what they have for lunch?’ he checked the time. 2pm, perfect time to eat something.  
‘Sounds fine, I guess,’ Brienne put down the bags with masks. Brienne was checking if she has enough money for lunch when suddenly someone opened the door.

‘Oh, you again!’ she uttered a sigh. ‘What are you doing here, Lannister?’ she demanded to know. First, they met in front of the Main Building, then the conversation in the pub and now he is in her gym.  
‘Hello, wench!’ he smiled. Brienne started to get allergic to his smiles.  
‘What do you want, Lannister? I don’t have a time for you,’ she stated. As if wasn’t enough that Pod told him about the fencing club yesterday. _He’s here probably to make fun of them,_ she taught. Lannisters never miss out on chance to mock others.

‘Well, I’m here to see the leader of the fencing club,’ Jaime said.  
‘Don’t play dumb, you know there is no longer a fencing club,’ Pod told him. Jaime stepped closer to them and opened his leather messenger bag. He dredged a piece of paper out of it and handed to her.  
‘What’s that?’ Brienne pulled it out of his hand.  
‘An application,’ Jaime said, ‘I would like to become a member of the club.’  



	2. The Lion, The Book and the Fencing Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos, they warmed my heart :))

Brienne needed a moment to process that. She had no idea what in seven hells he was trying to do. Why would Jaime Lannister want to save their club? She couldn’t think of any reason that would make sense to her.  
‘We don’t have a time for your stupid jokes or whatever you are doing here, Lannister,’ she said firmly. She wanted him to go. She didn’t have the energy to face Lannister’s mockery.

‘Wench,’ he said starring at her, ’I understand your problem and I’m trying to be helpful here. I’d appreciate a little bit of friendliness,’ he grinned at her expression full of confusion.   
‘We’re not friends,’ Brienne said.  
‘No, we’re not,’ Jaime gave her the truth, ‘But here I am. Trying to get into your fencing club to actually help you. So maybe you should consider me?’  
‘We don’t need you to save us!’ Podrick spoke for the first time since Jaime has entered the room.  
‘Actually, you do. Correct me if I’m wrong, but it’s still just the two of you so you need another member,’ he said with satisfying smirk on his face.

Brienne hated to admit, but he was right. Lannister was the only person in the past year who wanted to join the club. She couldn’t figure why he was doing this, but it was their only option to run the club. ‘Do you even know how to hold it?’ Brienne asked him as she took two foils out of the bag. ‘We’re not playing with swords, here. It’s a sport like any other, including your beloved soccer, and we take it seriously here,’ she said while handing him the foil. ‘Which means you have to attend training session two times a week. If you I let you be a member without doing anything, you are wrong,’ she said as he picked up the foil and put one of the helmets laying on the bench. Brienne started at him surprisingly as he took a perfect defensive position.

She started with a simple lunge to the left which he easily repelled and attacked back. Saying Brienne was surprised was underestimation. He moved very well, his footwork was brilliant, he was able to read her intentions and react to it.

 _Well, boy,_ she taught. _It’s time for some fun._

Brienne quickly attacked but Jaime was able to defend himself. Fast lunge to the right and Brienne realized his palm on his sword hand is shaking.

 _I didn’t hit him that hard,_ she thought.

‘Well, I think it’s enough,’ she said breathlessly. Jaime Lannister really surprised her. Even Podrick after one year of fencing wasn’t that good. She was certain he had experience with fencing. This sport was mostly about techniques. Sure, having a talent and good physique didn’t hurt but nobody can move like that without any training.   
‘It means I’m a member now?’ Jaime asked with grin as Brienne saw him stretching his right hand.  
‘I guess so,’ Brienne saw the look on Pod’s face. He looked totally perplexed. She turned back to his triumphant smile.

‘Training sessions are on Mondays and Wednesdays from 5 to 7pm,’ Brienne informed him and Jaime nodded in agreement. This is going to be pretty exhausting for him with all soccer practises and fencing sessions, he taught as he took of the helmet, picked up his messenger bag and headed toward the entrance door.

‘Lannister,’ Jaime turned his head, ‘Why?’ she asked simply.  
‘Because I know what is like when people take something you care a lot away from you,’ he said as he closed the door.

xxxx

Brienne found herself sitting in Margaery’s living room. These evenings at her friend’s place were always nice, just some wine and girl talk. But since she mentioned what happened early that day Margaery didn’t let it go.  
‘So,’ Margaery begun as she took a sip of her wine glass, ‘Jaime Lannister, the young lion himself, has become a member of fencing club in order to save it from school bureaucracy?’  
‘Yes,’ Brienne said. She was thinking about it the whole day.  
‘And you just said it like nothing happened?’ she asked surprisingly. Margaery poured her another glass of wine. Brienne sighed. She didn’t really understand why she is making such a big deal of it.

‘Brienne,’ she started with firm voice, ‘We are talking about Jaime Lannister! Heir to the richest company in Westeros, captain of the soccer team, and by the way, the most handsome guy ever,’ she smiled. ‘You know, they called him a skirtslayer,’ she laughed.  
‘Such a stupid nickname,’ Brienne said in disgust. ‘I believe he is pleased by that. Girls throw themselves to his feet. I bet he created the nickname.’  
‘No, he didn’t. It was Marbrand actually, you know, his teammate,’ Margaery said.  
‘You seem to be quite interested in him,’ Brienne said suspiciously. Her friend just smiled.  
‘Well, maybe I am,’ she said with gentle smile. ‘Actually, you seem to be the only girl who is not so interested.’ Brienne guessed her friend was right. She didn’t really care for the high society at KLU. As if Jaime Lannister would be interested in her.

‘Well, my friend Melara told me some stuff. They had a few dates but according to her Lannister isn’t long-term boyfriend material. And I also know his brother Tyrion from my Valyrian class,’ Margaery crossed her thoughts. ‘Anyway, is he any good?’ she wanted to know. It took Brienne a few moments to realize what was the question about.  
‘Actually, he’s really good,’ she said. ‘He must have taken some lessons in the past,’ she was sure of that.

xxxx

The following day Jaime went to the library. He had a paper to write and he was sure if he stayed at home, Tyrion would convince him to watch some movie. _No procrastination this time._ He looked around the study room. All the small tables seemed to be full, so he decided to sit down at one of the big one. Jaime pulled laptop out of his bag as he sipped the coffee he brought from the cafeteria. He heard some whispers behind his back. Despite what people said, he didn’t enjoy this kind of attention. Being the golden son of Tywin Lannister had more disadvantages than it might seem.

Jaime was wandering around Greek History Department when he spotted Brienne. She was searching for some book in the very top shelf.   
‘Well,’ he started, ‘I’d would offer a help for a lady in trouble but in your case, I think it won’t be necessary,’ he smiled. Brienne quickly turned her head toward him.

 _Of course_ , she thought. _Another boy making fun of her height. As if she wouldn’t know about it._

‘And I would never ask _you_ for help, so don’t worry,’ she said sharply. Brienne finally reached the book she wanted. Lannister looked like he wasn’t offended at all with the stupid grin on his face. She looked him over. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a crimson hoodie with the KLU soccer team logo on his chest. She had to admit Margaery was right. He really was easy on the eyes. But the thing that caught her attention was the book he held.

_Oeidipus Rex_

‘Well, I must say I’m surprised,’ she pointed at the book, ‘I would never say you’re a fan of ancient drama.’  
‘I need it for my essay,’ he said almost apologetically as if he needed to defend himself.  
‘I thought your major is International business?’ she asked surprisingly. Why would he need to read this?  
‘Yes, you’re right,’ he nodded.  
‘Then why do you need it for your paper?’ she asked when he didn’t say anything else.  
‘I’m taking professor Pycelle’s class on Greek History,’ Jaime said. She raised her eyebrows. To be honest, she was surprised to seem him at library at all nor borrowing this book. But it was the last sentence that surprised her the most. Pycelle’s class was pure hell and Brienne never heard of anyone outside the Classics who would take it voluntarily.

 _You’re strange boy, Jaime Lannister,_ she thought.

‘Don’t forget, we have a training lesson tomorrow,’ she said when she realized she was probably staring at him for a few seconds.   
‘Of course, wench! As if I wouldn’t remember,’ he said with smirk on his face. ‘Tomorrow at 5pm, I’ll be there, don’t worry,’ he said as he walked past her toward his table.

xxxx

Jaime entered the fencing club already dressed in proper clothes, white jacket and trousers. Brienne glared at him. ‘You’re late!’ she said angrily. It was just two minutes after five, normally Brienne was not that punctual, but she wanted him to know she is the _boss_ here and _he_ is the one who needs to listen.

He didn’t say anything, just a grin appeared on his face.

‘Well, lets get into it,’ Brienne said as both Pod and Jaime put the masks on their faces. ‘En garde!’ She watched them carefully. Lannister finished Pod in 3 minutes. Of course, Pod joined the fencing club just the last year, but still it was impressive for a stupid soccer player.

 _Well, he’s not that stupid, I guess,_ Brienne thought when she remembered he’s taking Pycelle’s class.

When the session ended, Lannister went to the locker room, she stayed with Pod to clean the place.   
‘Okay, Brie, see you tomorrow,’ Pod said as he left the gym. Brienne took her stuff and went to change to her clothes. When she entered the locker room that belonged to the fencing club, she immediately smelled sandalwood and mint.

Her favourite scents. She loved them so much she often bought men’s shower gels for herself. Before she could think about it, she heard steps behind her back. Brienne turned quickly.

Jaime Lannister was standing there, just a towel around his waist.

 _Well_ , she thought, _I can understand why the girls are all over him_. He was tall, not as tall as her, but still taller than average and she had to admire his physique, with his muscular arms and toned abs he looked more like a swimmer than soccer player.

He cleared his throat and Brienne blushed immediately when she realized she had been looking at him for such a long time.

‘I thought this is the men’s locker room?’ he asked as he pointed on sign saying exactly that.  
‘Yeah, I, eh-‘ she babbled. ‘The fencing club doesn’t have a women’s locker room, I’d have to share it with rowers. Pod always showers at his dorm, so I’m used to be the only one who use it here. I’m sorry I surprised you here,’ Brienne said apologetically as she took her bag so she can use the shower at rowing club to give him some privacy.

‘It’s fine, wench. As long as you enjoy your view,’ he smiled as Brienne flushed again as she realized he knew she had been staring at his naked chest. ‘You can use the shower now, if you want,’ Jaime said as he put a white T-shirt on.  
‘Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine with the rowing club showers,’ she said. She didn’t want to shower nor undress when he was here.   
‘As you wish. But remember, rowers are not as handsome as I am,’ Jaime said with a smirk on his face. Brienne just sighed, she hated when he got so cocky.

When she was almost at the door, she stopped for a moment. ‘Tell me, Lannister. When did you learn to fence?’ she wanted to know.  
‘So you think I’m good, right?’   
‘I didn’t say that!’ she didn’t but yes, _he was good_.  
‘Next time, wench. I’ll tell you next time.’


	3. Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's already month since last update? Huh, I'm sorry, I've been quite busy. Well, it's longer this time, at least :)

‘You seem pretty tired,’ Tyrion said as he entered the living room seeing his brother lying on the sofa with a book in his hands.  
‘I’m tired.’ Jaime sighed. This week was nothing but calm. With all his soccer practices, fencing session and papers to write…He could use a day off. Tyrion walked around the sofa to the TV and took two joysticks.  
‘So, game?’ he asked Jaime as he handed him on of the joysticks. His brother didn’t look very enthusiastic.   
‘Oh c’mon! We can play Game of Thrones!’ Tyrion suggested Jaime’s most favorite game. He saw a twinkle in his eyes. ‘I’ll let you play for the lions,’ he smiled. Tyrion remembered their childhood at Casterly Rock, they spent hours playing it. He rarely managed to defeat his big brother, but today Jaime was no match for him. ‘You’re distracted,’ Tyrion said as he won three times in a row.  
‘So tell me, what’s going on?’ he wanted to know. Jaime was never able to hide something from him, he could say something was bothering his big brother.   
‘Well,’ Jaime put aside the joystick, ‘I did something stupid,’ he said and Tyrion chuckled.   
‘Something particular?’  
‘I’ve joined the fencing club,’ Jaime said so quietly Tyrion could barely hear him.  
‘What’s so stupid about that?’   
‘You know father-‘ before he could finish the sentence, Tyrion cut him off.  
‘Father is not here, Jaime.’  
‘No, he’s not,’ Jaime agreed, ‘But Cersei is.’

xxxx

‘How you can eat like _that_?’ Brienne asked as she saw his order. Cheeseburger, fries and on the top of it, chocolate milkshake. Not that she expected him to order something nutritious and healthy at Hot Pie’s but this was too much for her.  
‘I like to eat junk food time to time,’ Jaime shrugged. He saw her disapproving look. ‘Oh, c’mon wench! I have soccer practice three times a week, sparring sessions with you and I went to swim this week as well,’ he informed her, ‘I think I can let myself to eat this.’   
Brienne sipped her espresso, as she always does after a fencing. She had to admit he was quite fit. Suddenly the picture of Jaime Lannister walking from the shower in nothing but towel emerged in her head. She felt the blush in her cheeks, hoping her companion wouldn’t notice that.

‘You’ve promised to tell me the story about you and fencing,’ she reminded him as she watched him picking out the pickle out of his burger.  
‘Yes, wench, I remember,’ Jaime said while sipping his milkshake.   
‘My name is Brienne!’ she told him angrily. She thought they’ve called the truce, so that, Brienne decided, it was time he should called he by her name and not with this stupid nickname!  
‘Easy, _Brienne_ ,’ he grinned at her and she sighed. This is going to be a long evening.

‘I started with fencing when I was five. My aunt Genna once took me and my siblings to the Medieval Fair in Lannisport. I was captured with the men fighting with swords so that I begged my father for weeks to buy me a sword like that,’ he smiled at the memory. ‘He refused, but aunt Genna somehow forced Tywin Lannister to let me sign up for Lannisport fencing school, which was run by Arthur Dayne during that time,’ Brienne raised her eyebrows in surprise. Arthur Dayne was former fencing legend in Westeros. If Jaime Lannister had him as a teacher…’My father never approved of it, he always wanted me to play polo as he did,’ Brienne chuckled. Of course, Tywin Lannister played polo.

‘When I was eleven, I got hurt,’ Jaime continued as he stretched his hand. Brienne suddenly remembered the shaky right hand during their first fencing session. ‘Together with other guys from the team, we got to the training a little bit early and saw the sabers in the hall. It was forbidden to use them of course, but we took them anyway. We didn’t bother with the gear, so when one of the boys hit my bare hand, it was pretty bloody,’ he said. ‘In short, I have problems with the nerves in my right hand. My father got furious of course, saying I could lose the hand for good.’

The silence between them was cut of by a small kid babbling about the ice-cream at the table next to them.

‘So, you switched to soccer?’ Brienne asked him.  
‘Yes. My father didn’t want me to do any sport after that, but it’s the only thing I’m good at it,’ he said openly. It was true. Tyrion inherited the brain, he got the looks and the athletic ability and Cersei was lucky with all of it. ‘It was an easy pick, there aren’t many sports not involving hands, so when I started middle school, I joined the soccer team.’

Brienne was surprised, to say at least. Not just because he shared the story, but also about the soccer thing. It was not his first spot, yet he was the best soccer player at KLI, if not in the whole Westeros.

And he had Arthur Dayne as a teacher! She was jealous.

‘But that’s enough about me,’ he smiled at her as he sipped his milkshake. ‘Tell me something about yourself, so we can call it even, wench.’  
‘My name is Brienne!’ Seven help her! During the past week, she thought hating Jaime Lannister’s guts was maybe little bit rash. Well, not now.  
‘As you say, wench,’ he grinned at her.

  
xxxx

‘Oh c’mon! Referee!’ the boy sitting in front of her was shouting so hard she doubted she would ever be able to hear again. Wednesdays were normally booked for the fencing sessions, but to her surprise she found herself sitting at the KLU soccer stadium this afternoon.

 _‘Sorry, but I can’t make it to Wednesday training this week,’ Jaime told her on last Monday session._  
‘When you join the club I told you it’s compulsory for you to attend each session,’ Brienne was angry, sure he has a lot of things to do, just like every university student…  
‘We’re playing against Dorne this Wednesday afternoon,’ he cut her thoughts. ‘We usually play on Sundays but there supposed to be storm on Sunday so they rescheduled it,’ he explained to her. ‘I was wondering,’ Jaime continued, ‘If you would like to come?’ he looked at her and Pod. ‘You know, to support your fellow athlete?’

So there she was, sitting with other soccer fans rooting for Jaime’s team. Brienne was never a fan of soccer, football, baseball or other popular team sports but Podrick so eager to go. His dad was a player during his college years and his son was fond of it as well. She decided to come so he won’t be here alone. _And_ , she thought honestly, _she liked the idea of supporting Jaime. As fellow athlete_ , she said to herself, _nothing more_.

Brienne looked around. She doubted any other team, except football, have so many devoted fans. She spotted a few guys from the football squad, Robert Baratheon hanging with Jaime’s sister Cersei and Ned Stark on her left. Pod was chatting with some guys from Riverrun. A group of girls sitting above her were gossiping about the players on the field. From what she heard, Jaime and the captain of the Dornish team, Oberyn she thought was his name, seemed to be their favorites.

They weren’t the only ones. Brienne couldn’t overhear the yelling coming from the cheerleading squad when Jaime brought his team from the cabin to the field. Especially the giggling brown-haired cheerleader, Pia was her name Brienne thought so. She stared at for a quite time, but it seemed to Brienne Jaime didn’t even notice her. When she waved at him, he looked surprised but smiled at her in return. Brienne thought the smile looked phony.

At least it wasn’t the sincere and kind smile he gave her at Hot Pie’s last week. 

Twenty minutes to the end and neither team has scored a goal yet. _If it’s always like this_ , Brienne thought, _it’s a miracle there are_ _so many people today._ In that moment Jaime passed the ball from the center to the left wing through three Dornish players. The left wing took three quick steps and suddenly he stood alone in front of the goalkeeper. He curled the ball to the upper corner. Crowd was going wild.

Brienne together with Podrick were leaving the tribune when she spotted Jaime leaning on railing down there. ‘Did you enjoy the game?’ he wanted to know.  
‘Not really my thing,’ Brienne said while Pod described the match as _great._ ‘But it’s nice to do something different time to time,’ she added as he smiled. Before they could say goodbye, a gorgeous blond girl appeared next to Jaime.

His sister Cersei.

‘Congratulations, dear brother,’ she told him as she kissed his cheeks. Cersei raised her head and looked at her and Pod. Brienne knew this look on her face. She had seen it so many times. The look mixed with scorn and pity at the same time.

‘Such a victory certainly requires a celebration, don’t you think?’ Cersei turned head to her brother. Before Jaime could say something, Cersei looked at Robert. ‘Of course, my dear,’ Baratheon nodded. Brienne thought he wouldn’t miss a single chance to get drunk, at least he was famous for his drunken escapades, if not for his football skills.

‘Victory celebrations at our place then,’ she said happily. ‘I’ll send the invitations, don’t worry,’ she informed Jaime, who seemed rather perplexed. Cersei sent him a blown kiss as she turned to Robert, and together they left the tribune.

‘Eh,’ Jaime tousled his hair, ‘so you would like to come to the party?’ he asked them. Brienne had a feeling this is the first time she has been invited to someone’s house since she started at KLU. She looked at Pod who looked excited, he was much more sociable then she was. Brienne was sure Pod is going to come no matter what.

‘I can’t. Have a lecture tomorrow morning,’ she shrugged.  
‘Well, not until 11am,’ Pod said as Brienne glared at him. Sometimes she forgot he is so well-informed about her timetable.  
‘Cool, so I’ll see you there,’ he grinned at them as he headed to the showers.

  
xxxx

Jaime noticed Brienne and Podrick as they both stood nervously by the kitchen island. ‘Why are we even here?’ he heard Brienne asking. Before she could say something else, Jaime appeared next to them.  
‘Hi,’ it was the first time he saw Brienne in something different than T-shirt. He had to admit the white-blue blouse was nicely matching with her eyes. ‘Anything to drink?’ he asked as Brienne looked at him. _She does have astonishing eyes_ , he thought.

‘Thanks seven you’re here,’ he told them as he gave them beer in the red cups, ‘I don’t even know half of the people here and the other half gets on my nerves,’ Jaime said. He nodded toward the sofa in the living room where his sister was sitting on Robert’s lap as while Baratheon was entertaining the crowd around them. He was pissed off. Why in the seven hells Cersei had to date the biggest jerk at KLU. Not only did it mean his constant presence in their apartment, but today the whole football team in the lead with Baratheon and Stark was present.

‘Oh, I’m offended, dear brother,’ Jaime heard Tyrion’s voice behind them. ‘Surely there are people worth of your attention?’ he asked with smile on his lips.  
‘Of course, I almost forgot,’ he grinned at his younger brother. ‘Brienne, Pod, this is my brother Tyrion. Tyrion, Brienne and Pod. Guys from the fencing club,’ Jaime introduced them. He was glad, unlike others, they didn’t make any comments regarding his younger brother height.

‘This party sucks,’ Bronn appeared next to them together with Adam and with a beer in his hand.  
‘Why do you think so?’ Tyrion asked. To him, the party organized by his sister were always bad. If it weren’t for Jaime, he wouldn’t have any friends here, but he thought Bronn was friend with most of the guys present.  
‘The only girls around making eyes either at him,’ Bronn pointed on Jaime, ‘or at fucking Robert Baratheon. We need to get some girl with taste, obviously,’ he explained. Adam chuckled as he started to type message on his phone. ‘Let’s see when I can do.’

Tyrion turned at Brienne and Pod. They remained silent during the exchange. ‘Before that happen, we can entertain ourselves a little bit, what do you think?’ he asked them.  
‘Tyrion,’ Jaime said warningly. He knew better than anyone what is his younger brother up to.  
‘Don’t worry, Jaime,’ he nodded at Pod. ‘You looked like you could use some fun, huh?’ Brienne thought Podrick seemed confused, so to speak.  
‘What do you have in mind, Lannister?’ Bronn wanted to know. Tyrion smiled at the whole crew and waved at them with a bottle of vodka. ‘When was the last time you played _never have I ever?_ ’

Jaime saw the horrified look on Brienne’s face when Tyrion suggested the game.   
‘No, I’m definitely _not_ playing the game,’ she said resolutely. ‘I’m not fourteen nor are you,’ she told them.   
‘Exactly,’ Tyrion agreed. ‘That’s why this is going to be fun. You can’t really share very interesting fact at the age fourteen. It’ll be much better now,’ he believed.

xxxx

Brienne thought this is the reason why she never goes to the parties, she despises party games like this since Hyle Hunt’s birthday party during her fifth grade.

 _Let’s play spin the bottle, Brienne!_ She still heard Connigton’s voice in her head. _It’ll be fun,_ they said with the similar grin as Tyrion. It was fun, unfortunately not for her.

‘Don’t worry, Brienne,’ Pod said next to her. ‘We can always stop playing and go home,’ Brienne knew since Pod’s first year at KLU he tried to socialize her a little bit more. It was like having a younger popular brother. 

She looked at Jaime and he smiled at her back. ‘To do something different time to time?’ he reminded her what she told him early that day at the soccer field. ‘Okay,’ she gave it a go. She could stay here for a few minutes and if she doesn’t like the game, she will go back to dorm.

‘Splendid,’ Tyrion grinned at all of them. ‘Pour you drinks,’ he handed them the bottle of vodka and orange juice, ‘so we can start.’ They all did as they were told. Tyrion looked at the circle of people sitting around.

‘Maybe we can start with something easy, huh? Okay, never have I ever cheated on test!’ he said. Bronn and Adam drank from their cup. To Brienne’s surprise, Jaime did not. ‘Your turn,’ Tyrion looked at Adam on his right.

‘Never have I ever shagged someone at school’s parking lot,’ he smiled directly at Jaime as the soccer captain took a sip. Brienne smiled a little. Yes, this is the infamous Jaime Lannister, shagging with girls in his expensive car at the parking lot. Jaime turned at Adam. ‘Why you didn’t drink?’ he wanted to know.  
‘Because I never done that!’  
‘Oh, c’mon, I saw you with Lynesse Hightower in freshman year!’ Jaime insisted. Brienne widened her eyes. It was no secret Lynesse was dating Jorah Mormont, both of them stars of the KLU cross country club.   
‘But that was the parking lot which is over the way from the campus. Which is why I haven’t drink because Bronn was asking about the school one.’  
‘Ah, I hate you all,’ Jaime told him with a grin.

Brienne thought it was as bad as she expected. Most of the questions were more less innocent. Her thoughts were cut off by the youngest of Lannister siblings.  
‘Well, it’s time to spice things up a little,’ he said, quite tipsy after all these questions coming especially from his older brother. Brienne could swear there was to see sparks in his eyes. _Probably time to go,_ she thought. Before she could get up, Brienne

‘Never have I ever kissed someone I shouldn’t have,’ he said. Jaime looked at his brother with fierce in his eyes as he took a sip. Brienne didn’t really understand what was going on, she looked around and it seemed nobody really did.

Jaime stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

xxxx

Brienne was not a heavy drinker. Few beers at Onion Knight’s were enough for her. Drinking vodka with juice the whole evening here was too much for her. Marbrand’s invitations included Margaery and her friend surely knew how to party. And how to drink as well.

Brienne didn’t want to share the information from the game, but since she told Margaery what they were playing she insisted.   
‘It was really strange, you know,’ she told her. ‘Like a revenge or something like that, but I don’t understand why he would do such a thing. They seemed to have a good relationship,’ Brienne nodded toward Tyrion.   
‘I’m more interested in the fact itself. Why he is not supposed to kiss someone?’ Brienne could say her friend was eager to find the truth. ‘Oh, maybe he’s gay?’  
‘And as a gay you’re not supposed to kiss someone?’ Brienne didn’t understand.  
‘No, that’s not what I meant. You know that,’ Brienne nodded. She knew about her brother and Renly. ‘I was suggesting maybe someone his father would not approve? Like I can’t imagine Tywin Lannister would be happy about his heir being a gay.’  
‘Well, I don’t know about Tywin. But I don’t really think he’s gay. He isn’t called skirtslayer for nothing, I guess.’ Brienne really hated the stupid nickname. She thought it was Jaime himself who invented that, but later she realized he hated the nickname as well.  
‘Yeah, you’re probably right. Maybe he’s bi then?’ Margaery poured another gin tonic.  
‘Could be,’ Brienne shrugged. ‘It was just so strange.’

xxxx

Jaime had no idea how long he was already locked in the upper bathroom. Could be ten minutes or two hours. He managed to stand up from the floor to see his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a hell.

There weren’t many occasions when he was mad at his younger brother but today was an exception. Jaime understood Tyrion was rather tipsy when he said that, but still…He didn’t confine to him so he could such a thing.

‘Jaime?’ a smooth voice behind the door asked and Jaime sighed. This was the last person he wanted to see. ‘Are you okay in there?’ Cersei entered the bathroom with a huge smile spread on her face.  
‘What’s going on?’ he could say his sister were drunk. She never smiled like that completely sober.   
‘Nothing,’ he washed his face with the cold water. ‘Everything is okay.’ Cersei headed toward him so now she stood behind his back. He looked to the mirror to see her.

‘Of course not. I can always tell something is bothering you, Jaime,’ she whispered to his ear as she touched his shoulder. ‘You’re so tense,’ Cersei said in her seductive tone. Jaime shrugged.  
‘Don’t do it, Cersei,’ he warned her. He didn’t have energy for any of her games. Not today.   
‘Do what?’ she asked as Jaime tried to get out of her reach, but Cersei grabbed his hand tightly.   
‘Just leave me alone. Don’t you have to be with Robert right now?’ When she got tipsy, she started with this silly thing. She leaned toward him.  
‘We share a womb. I cannot leave you alone, Jaime,’ she whispered to him. ‘Never,’ she kissed his cheek.  
‘We aren’t fucking fourteen-‘ Jaime wanted to told her but suddenly he heard the door opened. He pushed Cersei apart.  


xxxx

 _This is not good,_ she thought. _This is not good at all._ Brienne looked for her friends. Pod seemed nowhere to be found and Margaery was dancing with some guy from her class. Brienne went to entrance hall where she spotted bathroom when got there.

 _Shit,_ Brienne cursed when she found out it was occupied. She went upstairs. _Surely rich families have more than one bathroom,_ she thought. Her stomach would appreciate another unlocked bathroom. Fortunately, she saw the white door upstairs. Brienne quickly opened the door.

She thought she had hallucination from all the alcohol. She blinked to make it’s not a dream.

Cersei was all over her brother, kissing him on the cheek.

_What the fuck?_


End file.
